Romei
|name= Romei |kanji= 露命 |romaji= Romei |alias= |status= |race= Vampire (Formerly) |birthdate= |birthplace= Zentopia Orphanage, Fiore |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Midnight Blue |eye color= Slate Blue |vision= |skin tone= |height= 5'3 ft. |weight= 109 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Juliet (Lover) |magic= Sword Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Romei (露命, Romei) is an independent mage currently living in western Fiore. Born in one of orphanages, she would be raised in the church's doctrine from a young age, before joining the ministry as a nun. There, she'd distinguish herself as a holy warrior of rare esteem, trusted as one of its few clergy to forgo guards. However, Romei's promising career went sideways after meeting her. It was innocent at first, but as the meetings piled up, it turned deeper. She began to question Zentopia dogma; one thing led to another, and the love would be consummated. However, Ro's trysts were discovered; upon her return, she was excommunicated, immediately, before being branded and head shorn. Mei would then be dumped on a piece of road in the distant countryside, left to fend for herself. Appearance A small figure who punched above her weight. Standing at a diminutive 4'10, Romei was easily lost in crowds, the young woman submerged by the masses. Only to be found by her flowing, cobalt hair. Worn long, it stretched to her waist, the slightest of breezes causing it to stream out behind her. Her eyes were a perfect match, containing the same, unflinching hue; eyes of steel some would say. To go with this was a slender frame honed by sword fighting and grueling gym regiments, as sharp as the rapier she wielded. Despite her cold, business-like expression, one could call her pretty, skin the color of vanilla molded into a delicate, heart-shaped face. Such an impression is helped by the long "ahoge", held back a white headband. Attire-wise, she was almost always seen in a personalized nun-habit, minus the headgear. Said habit was trimmed with gold color, tapering off into a long dress that did little to hamper her mobility. Also added was the sigil of the orphanage which raised her, placed front and center on her skirt. This sigil is also found in the hilt design of her rapier, a weapon that is never far from her side. They marked her pride in the orphanage which sheltered her, and served as a reminder to never forget her roots. The generations behind her were looking to Ro as a role model after all. Ever the pragmatist, she completed the attire with low-heeled shoes, or more commonly, sneakers, preferring to keep her footwork sharp. This would change following her brutal excommunication service and being bitten by her lover. Gone are the long flowing locks, replaced by a neck length hairdo, with a long bang on either side, smaller bangs framing her forehead. The shade of her hair has deepened in color, now nearly midnight. Her eyes have changed as well; replacing cobalt is a chilling, glacial blue, merciless in hue. Vanilla bean skin is now warm milk, a hint of her mild antagonism towards the sun. Also noticeable is her height difference; while still short relative to Juliet, she's grown five inches, now standing at 5'4. Not visible are the addition of fangs, carefully hidden by the woman to avoid attracting unwanted attention. Comparatively, a womanly contour is easily seen, solid six-pack abs not distracting from from shapely hips; coupled with her penetrating gaze, she's marked as a "cool beauty". One thing that hasn't changed is her pragmatism. Unlike her classy, fashionista partner, she retains garb best described as "business casual". This consists of a long-sleeved, oxford blouse, carefully tucked in to a dark pencil skirt, edges smoothed out. Any wrinkle is subjected to the iron, resulting in neatly pressed clothing. She wears the collar partly open, revealing a bit of her collarbone. Depending on her mood, she'll wear pantyhose underneath her skirt. Completing the picture is yet another pair of heels, though with a higher wedge. Some say its a sign of Juliet's influence working even if the overall picture remains that of a professional. Personality History Abilities Category:Former Human Category:Vampire Category:Independent Mage